Talk:Reptile VS Riptor/@comment-28354863-20160608003322
Well I could see this battle going two ways. Either Reptile gets Riptor down and kills her with acid or Riptor pins Reptile and kills him. Now before I explain let me examine their strengths and powers. Oh and just so you know I respect both characters the same so there is no way I could be biased. And for this battle ill be going with strength that they have for finishing their oponents in their games to make this battle both more interesting and acurate. Strength: Riptor. Sure Reptile can lift a human with ease but Riptor can do that to and easily tear apart powerful metals. Speed: Riptor. I know about Reptile being fast but when Riptor fights she is clearly faster. Agility: Equal. Riptor uses her agility more but Reptile and Riptor have equal agility. Durability: Riptor. Reptile may be able to take bullets like their just punches but so can Riptor and Riptor can survive falling on top of a car with enough force to smash the car. Stealth: Reptile. His invisibility and climbing skills gives him this advantage. Now with all these advantages Riptor has at this point you may think that it is just a total stomp in her favor but your wrong if you assumed that. There is one battle catigory that Reptile takes that may just save him in this battle and that catigory is, Special Abilities: Reptile. Reptile can fire his acid spit at forces similar to bullets and it is corosive enough to destroy powerful metals,(which metals I dont know) And he can fire it in a large stream to counter Riptor's dragon breath. Also his invisibility and well timed acid spits may allow him to escape a pin by Riptor. And his acidic force balls may also help him out. Now I agree that Reptile will get his ass kicked in a fist fight with Riptor.(her supirior strength and speed could quickly overwelm him up close) Now this is how I think that the battle will go. *In the jungle Reptile sits in a tree after killing a man who wandered too close.* Reptile: weak fool you should have never entered my domain. *Just then Riptor got separated from her pack and happens to be near the tree Reptile is sitting in.* Reptile: Some oversized lizard wants to take over my teritory, she will die. *Reptile then jumps from his tree to pounce on Riptor but her instints tells her to jump out of the way.* Reptile: Leave this place or die! Riptor: *growls angerly than roars* Reptile: THEN SO BE IT!! FIGHT! Reptile attempts another pounce but Riptor evades the attack and swipes her tail at his face, a few of his teeth are knocked out. Reptile: YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT!! Then he pounces againt but this time lands on Riptor's back and begins to claw violently as Riptor roars and attempts to throw him of. But Reptile holds his grip firm but finally lets go when Riptor slams against a tree hard enough to shake it. Reptile groans in pain as he gets up but Riptor pins him to the ground but Reptile catches her jaws when she tries to bite.She slashes at his mid section but he slashes at her as well in return. Both reptilian beasts back of from each other but Reptile spits acid at her eys and goes invisible. Riptor roars in pain as she claws at her face to get the corosive liquid of but Reptile claws at her legs and takes the time to make a haisty retreat. He climbs the trees but Riptor has gotten the acid of her face by the time he is gone. She growls impatently as she tracks his scent. Reptile is in the tree and sees Riptor but this time Riptor begins to climb the tree but Reptile has already gotten a head start in the tree and was a better climber. He lets loose some force balls as he climbs and Riptor falls of the tree after two hit her. Then Reptile jumps down and claws at her as he still has the chance. But Riptor kicks him of and blasts fire at him but he jumps out of the way at the last second escaping the flames with only minor burns. Reptile: Turns out you have a deadly ranged wepon like me but dont get ahead of yourself. Reptle sprays loads of acid in a stream but Riptor counters it with her dragon breath. Both blasts colide but both lizards lose energy to keep the colision going quickly. Riptor pounces on him and succeds in pinning him and claws him hard but he bites one of her arms and throws her of. Both combatants are tired but this last move will decide who will live and who will die. Reptile wins: Riptor atempts a pounce to finish this but Reptile jumps out of the way and sprays acid at her face to blind her. Waisting no time he tackles her and before she gets up he sprays her entire body with loads of acid intill her uper body is just a raptor skeleton. KO! Riptor wins: Riptor blasts her dragon breath at Reptile and he jumps but it directly hits the spot it slightly burned earlier causing him to fall in the pain. She begins to scorch Reptile heavily and finaly bite down on his neck and blast fire with her jaws still on his neck, decapitating him. KO! So tell me in the replies what you think.